1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rock-crushing apparatus and, more particularly, to multiple moving crushing members powered by a single energy source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rock-breaking and rock-crushing mechanisms have generally been provided with a stationary annular crushing member or concave, in which is mounted a gyratory crushing member or head, which crushing member or head, as it gyrates, crushes rock trapped between the head and the concave. Various mechanisms have been provided for creating the gyratory motion to the crushing head so as to appropriately crush the rocks loaded into the concave. Due to the forces required to crush the rock, the gyratory mechanism is subjected to frequent failure. In addition, the mechanism used to create the gyratory motion is subjected to shock and vibration which affects its ability to operate and, in fact, causes its deterioration and failure over a relatively short period of time.